Fire
by Lyn Lloyd
Summary: Chuck, the orphaned heir to Bart Bass, leaves New York in pieces. Blair is left to question his whereabouts until seven years later, he returns. Blair is set back once again, but once he returns, will the fire that burned between them still remain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Fire

_But true love is a durable fire, in the mind ever burning, never sick, never old, never dead, from itself never turning…_

**Author: **Lyn Lloyd

**Summary:**_ Chuck, the orphaned heir to the billionaire Bart Bass, leaves New York in pieces. Blair and the rest of the Upper East Siders are left to question his whereabouts until seven years later, he returns. Blair is set back once again, but once he returns, will the fire that once burned between them still remain? _

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything!

**Rating: **PG-15

**A/N:** I would like to say thanks to my big sister Annie for reading/editing my story!

* * *

"_But you always find away to keep me right here waiting…"_

_**-Staind "Right Here"**_

_It was not the way she spoke to him, or the way she looked at him that made him angry, but that fact that she cared for someone like him. Sure, you could say he enjoyed feeling sorry for himself, but you could at least try to understand where he was coming from. Though I'm pretty sure you already know why Chuck Bass would hate himself, maybe he wouldn't admit it very often, but when he did, he usually had a glass, a handful of ice and a half empty bottle of scotch. He supported his weight with his elbow leaning against the hotel mini bar. The door was open to the mini-sized refrigerator so that the cold air was stinging his face. Chuck sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, a bit of blood oozed into his emerald green Armani jacket. The small door slammed as he stood up, his body almost folded over, the alcohol already buzzing through him. _

_**I can't sleep here. It's too small; the bed smells like hookers, and this liquor tastes like dirt. **_

"_A bad sign," He said aloud, concluding his thoughts. _

_His thoughts drifted from one thing to another, from the room size to…her. _

_Chuck sat on the floor again too intoxicated to keep standing any longer. His glass sunk into the carpet and the scotch spilled over slightly. _

_His phone vibrated and a name popped up. Chuck leaned over and clicked the "OK" button. Again, it said "Unknown Caller". He stared at it, unwilling to figure out if he knew the person. Just as he was about to put it down it started ringing. _

"_Shut up." He moaned and threw his phone across the room. It hit the wall with a crash and fell in pieces on the floor. Chuck stared at it for a moment, but turned away from it quickly. Like he cared, he could just buy another. _

_Suddenly he drew his attention to his nose which still throbbed from the fist fight he got into with the hotel's "keeper" as he called himself. Chuck chuckled bitterly to himself as he slowly and gently slid his finger down the profile of his nose. He winced and leaned against the side of the bed. He drew out a breath and closed his eyes. _

"_Please Serena," Blair grabbed onto Serena's arm tightly._

"_Ow." Serena pried her friend's fingers off of her, "The ceremony is about to start."_

_Blair bit her lip and her eyebrows knotted up, "Where is he?"_

"_Who cares Blair?" Serena sighed, "I thought you were over this?"_

"_Over what?"_

_Serena shook her head and put her graduation cap back on, "You know what." _

_Blair silenced herself and put her cap on too. The seat was uncomfortable, the speakers were a bore. She had been pining over Valedictorian, but ever since Chuck and her starting having sex and actually communicating with each other all she could think about was him. It was hard not to, that was her defense anyway, that she could not __**not**__ think about him. She would be fine, her grades would remain perfect. Evidently they did not. One "B" and she was not even considered. _

_She squeezed onto her diploma bitterly, watching the others take theirs. During the ceremony he did not walk up the stage with his usual swagger. A part of her could not believe that he would miss the chance to show off._

"_Where's Humphrey?" Blair whispered._

_Serena glared at her._

"_Congratulations class of 2009!" _

_Everyone but Blair turned their tassels over and stood up with big smiles on their faces. Serena looked down at Blair and motioned her with her hand to stand up. _

_Blair looked up and watched Serena as if she were in slow motion. She hesitated and followed suite, she took her cap off and threw it above her head. At the same time though, through the confetti of caps, she did not see him. _

_Yet, through the disappointment and rage she felt, somewhere deep down in a part she had not listened to in all of her eighteen years, told her that she knew it all along. _

"_You're not another hooker are you?" Chuck joked to a woman no older than thirty. _

_She stared at him as he chuckled, "No."_

_Chuck stopped laughing and rubbed his eyes, "Alright, I'm sorry it was a joke."_

"_You look too rich to be staying here." _

"_You look too pretty." _

_She giggled, forgetting about the hooker joke. _

"_Sorry Mr. Bass," She stood up, "but I've got another date." _

_Chuck watched her leave, a smile on his face even though he had lost his prey. The game had been short, but fun. _

_He slid out of the booth and up the carpeted stairs to his room. The Italian shoes he always wore slipped off easily and the shirt he had been wearing for much too long fell to the floor. _

_It wasn't until one the next day when he remembered his graduation. He was lying on his bed staring at the smoke stained flower wallpaper when the event finally popped into his mind. A dull smirk formed on his face, like he was missing much. _

_Blair paced her bedroom; her graduation gown was spread neatly across her bed. _

"_Serena, where is he?"_

_Serena stared up at her from Blair's vanity chair, "I told you Blair, probably just, I don't know, at another party or something." _

"_Serena."_

"_Blair, you have to stop this," She stood up and grabbed Blair's shoulders, "I think it's time to tell you as a friend to move on."_

"_From what?"_

"_Chuck, Blair, __**Chuck**__." _

_Blair stared at her with her big, teary eyes, "But,"_

"_Blair, come on."_

"_He said he'd be there."_

"_I know, Blair, but he said that before and if you can't deal with how he is, then you shouldn't __**be**__ with him."_

_Blair glared at Serena, "Just because he isn't perfect like, like Dan or like Nate doesn't mean he's a bad person Serena, you just don't get him like I do."_

"_Now you're sounding a bit dramatic Blair and delusional when you start calling Dan 'perfect'."_

_Blair's brown eyes fumed, "Serena, you can't just tell someone to stop caring about a person."_

"_That's not what I'm asking of you Blair," Serena sighed, "I just want you to realize that Chuck does not want your kind of relationship."_

"_**My kind of relationship?**__" She pushed Serena's hands off of her shoulders, "Why does everyone say that?"_

"_Because you have high standards, for a normal guy they are hard to live up to, but for Chuck they are __**impossibly**__ hard to live up to."_

_Blair sat down on her bed and sobbed into her hands, "I wanted to be with him again."_

"_I know you did, but you have to realize that Chuck wants to be Chuck. He doesn't want his name coupled with another." _

_Blair sighed, "But this is just the first time he's stood me up in awhile."_

"_I know but he'll just do it again Blair." Serena voice was agitated, "Can't you see that?"_

**[Seven years later]**

Blair shot up in her bed and checked the clock. The words echoed in her mind. She sat up staring straight ahead until they faded away. _"Can't you see that?"_

"Blair, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, Fredrick, I'm fine."

He smiled at her and rubbed her arm, "Bad dream?"

She nodded again, "Nothing too scary…"

Fredrick kissed her and tried to get back to sleep.

Blair faced him, studying his sleeping face, "Did you have a girlfriend in high school?" She then laughed, "Of course you did."

He opened his eyes, "One, but it wasn't serious."

Blair listened.

"I think her name was Sam." He smiled, "But it didn't last long."

"That's it?" Blair raised her eyebrow, "one girl?"

"Yup." He touched her cheek, "One."

"But that was, what, seven years ago?"

Blair nodded.

"Why do you look so sad?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because…"

Blair looked down at the blankets, "I had a boyfriend in high school."

"I'll take it that it wasn't a summer fling?"

She shook her head, "No."

Fredrick ran his hand through his blond hair.

"It's just that he left right after graduation and nobody has seen him since."

Fredrick looked surprised, "Really? Was he kidnapped for ransom?"

Blair hit his arm playfully, "No, his father died, he already lost his mother and he was depressed, though I'm sure that your theory is very plausible."

"Oh," He pointed his finger at her, "I see, he's a lost, lonely bad boy."

Blair blushed, embarrassed that she had been figured out.

Fredrick grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "Let's not talk about this anymore, in all seriousness."

Blair smiled at him, he was not perfect, and he had been through the prep schools and to the parties, which meant he knew how deep you could get into that kind of stuff. Blair knew she had grown up and found someone who she could accept for their imperfections. She had also figured out that, accepting those imperfections was the only way to love someone.

"You know I'm not surprised."

"About what?" Blair asked.

"Your romances…"

* * *

"I wasn't taking the deal because he wouldn't lower the price!" Chuck yelled, facing a long table full of his loyal associates.

"We don't need to worry about _price_; we need to worry about reputation."

Chuck fumed at his rival, Victor Tolstoy.

"What do you mean by that, Vic?"

"You haven't been promoting anything, our stock has fallen." Victor smirked, "And you're standing there like a buffoon while everyone here is actually trying to think about solutions."

"To what problem exactly?"

"Our reputation, we have no word of mouth, it has flat lined because you don't throw parties, you don't invite our sponsors over."

"Right," Chuck circled around the table, "Vic, you know you're right, why don't you just take over the fucking company yourself and you can make the deals. I never asked to run this place, I wanted to get on that motherfucking plane to Paris and screw all the French women I could lay my hands on."

"But you didn't."

"I _wanted_ to!"

Chuck stared at him, "I could go on about _all _the things I could've done beside bicker with you about business deals and stocks."

"Sir," A petite woman with glasses hurried in.

"What?"

She jumped, "Um, just that the New York offices are requesting you back."

Victor shot him a look, Chuck ignored it and sighed.

"Tell them I'll think about it."

Victor clenched his teeth and prayed he'd be able to take over the California branches again.

"If you take it Bass, you'll be thousands of miles away from me."

"True."

"All your dreams will come true, no more business deals, no more hiding." Victor smirked.

"I'm the head of this company; don't talk to me like you own more shares than me."

Victor scoffed, "Fine, stay here or go to New York either way you'll be spending the rest of your life stuck in your office like your father."

Chuck held in his anger, "I'll step aside Victor only because I want to, not because I'm doing you a favor."

"Just let me handle the business deals and you can go ahead and hide out in New York."

"I didn't come here to hide out; I came here to finish the expansion Bart had started." Chuck seethed, but continued to hold it in.

Victor swiveled in his chair and faced the other employees, "Okay, everyone tell me your ideas for our next project."

Chuck left the office and wasn't sure if he was upset or overjoyed that everything had finally run its course and he was no longer needed. But, he knew he'd still be questioning his decision for a long time.

* * *

Blair sat up and put her robe on, "What time is it?"

Fredrick looked at his watch and leaned against the door frame, "Noon."

"Oh, wow, I slept in late."

Fredrick put his hands in his jean pockets, "I'm going to go out, and I'll probably be home by three."

"Okay, where are you going?"

He smirked, "It's a surprise."

Blair frowned, "I hate surprises."

"What?"

"Just tell me what it is."

Fredrick shook his head.

Blair pouted, "Please."

He walked over to the side of their bed and leaned down to kiss her.

Blair put her hand on his chest, "Come back soon," She whispered suggestively.

Fredrick smiled and kissed her, "Alright, but I promise either way, you won't be upset with it."

The door closed gently, and his footsteps faded until she heard the silence of their large apartment. It was only a block away from where she used to live. The windows were perfectly set into the old building, with white shutters made to open up and sing from. Though she couldn't sing well, she imagined herself doing just that; singing for her love. She smiled at herself, almost chuckling at her girlish thoughts.

The bed she lay on was a vintage, four poster canopy bed with deep carvings of flowers on either end. The headboard towered over her but she liked the sense of intimidation it gave her. It made her feel very important, like a queen or some other diplomat. The cream colored sheets slid smoothly against her bare skin. She touched the side of her arm, a place Fredrick would touch to console her. The king sized bed left her plenty of room to lay spread out on her belly, but she curled herself up into a fetal position and pulled the heavy covers over her head.

Blair stared at her naked self, her brown curls flowing down her back and the sides of her face. It was peaceful just to lay there and think without the constraint of her clothes or of anything else. The more she thought, the more it led her to reminiscing about high school, which, of course, ultimately led her to thinking about Chuck and about the night after graduation.

"_We are going to the grad party right?" Serena stood up and grabbed her new Louis Vuitton purse Blair had been eyeing, but of course Serena had to buy it before she even had a chance to put it on hold. And no, she wouldn't even think of buying the same purse as Serena._

"_You go." Blair blurted, "I'm tired."_

"_This is our last night to be together with everyone B." Serena reached out her hand, "Please don't miss this for Chuck."_

_Blair eyed her and tried to see what her motive was. Why was she so content when Chuck hadn't been heard from? Blair knew Serena. She knew her very well and it wasn't like her to shrug something off. Serena would've helped her in a split second, but now she was begging her to ignore it? Ignore Chuck Bass? Her gut was telling her something was up, something that she evidently had to figure out herself._

"_But I want him to be there." Blair admitted, but then she blushed out of the embarrassment of her pitiful confession._

_Serena sighed, "Blair, come on, he's not right for you. I know you and Chuck were doing well for a couple of months, but obviously he's returned to his same self. He's leaving you alone on graduation night; he's been ignoring your calls. That is a sure sign Blair that this is going to end up exactly like every other time!" _

_Blair grit her teeth, "Fine Serena, maybe you're right, but maybe instead of telling me everything I already know, why not at least try to help me, as a friend."_

_Serena shook her head, "No Blair, I'm tired of getting involved."_

Blair opened her eyes; she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. The dream made her cringe. The thought of that night, the night her friendship with Serena was slowly fizzled out, reminded her of another agonizing memory she knew her mind was aching to replay. She pulled the covers off her head, her messy brown hair surrounding the pillow, as she stared vacantly at the ceiling above her.

"I need to take a shower." She got up and went into the bathroom.

Blair turned the knobs and put her hand under the running water, well aware of what she was avoiding. She stepped in, letting the water trickle down her body.

_The airport was crowded. She took a deep breath, remembering what Chuck's maid had told her:_

"_**Alright Blair, I'll tell you where he is, he's boarding a plane to France."**_

"_**Where in France?" Blair snapped.**_

"_**Paris of course."**_

_**Blair smirked, "Thank you." **_

_She walked around the airport with confidence even though she could hardly see anything through the crowds of eager travelers. The gates were all confusing; she was not used to doing this herself. But a young man dressed in a pilot's uniform walked over to her._

"_I've been watching you; do you need help with anything Miss?" _

_Blair didn't look up at him, but kept on searching for Chuck's brooding face._

"_Miss?"_

"_Huh?" Blair stared up at him. The young man was tall; with nicely cut blond hair and a cheerful smile on his classically handsome face._

"_I'm Fredrick Duke." He reached out his hand, "You need help with anything?"_

"_I-I'm trying to find the next flight to France." Blair gulped._

"_That's too bad, right as I get home; you have to fly halfway around the world." _

_Blair was shocked by how upfront he was. _

"_Well, before I can help you I have to know your name, it's in the manual." He joked._

"_Waldorf, Blair Waldorf." She wasn't the least bit charmed at the time, because she was only focused on finding Chuck._

_He led her down the large airport until she found gate 9B. _

"_Here you are Miss Blair." _

_Blair didn't notice Mr. Duke leave or notice when he turned back to look at her again. She only noticed the handsome figure, with his head downcast holding a first class ticket to France in his hand. She couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't using his private jet. Maybe, she thought to herself, it would've been too lonely. _

"_Chuck!" She yelled._

_Chuck kept his head down. _

_She fumed at the thought that he couldn't hear her so she yelled his name again, "Chuck!" _

"_Is he deaf?" She said aloud. But as she yelled his name for a third time, he was gone. _

Blair covered her face with her hands thinking about the stupid incident. She couldn't believe where she was now with Fredrick Duke, owner and occasionally pilot, of every airport in New York State. Of course now she told herself that it didn't matter, that Chuck was just a past high school romance, that's all. But, why then, did it keep replaying in her mind?

* * *

"_Mr. Bass?" _

_Chuck held the phone away from his ear. He pressed his mouth against his cell, "What do you want Victor?"_

"_You can't go, we need you."_

_Chuck switched the phone to his left ear, "No, I'm not going."_

"_Then you'll loose everything Chuck, the board is demanding that you come back to help keep us afloat."_

_Chuck shook his head in disbelief, "Where are you?"_

_He could hear the stress in Victor's voice, "California."_

"_Victor what's the problem? I thought we were doing fine over there?"_

"_LA isn't being too kind to us."_

"_Why does it matter if we loose a few offices in California?"_

"_Because Chuck, this branch means takes in a lot of profit, if we loose this, with how things on going on in our economy, we could risk loosing our office in New York too."_

_Chuck stared at the back of the seat in front of him, "Maybe I could do this one thing for my father."_

"_Yes, do this for your father." _ _Victor said firmly._

_Chuck hung up, "I'll be leaving the plane." He said to a cute flight attendant who had been eyeing him the entire time._

"_You can't just get off."_

"_I'm Chuck Bass." He smirked, "I can do anything." _

"Mr. Bass?"

Chuck looked up.

"Would you like some champagne?"

"Vodka."

His butler, Vincent, nodded and grabbed the bottle from the cupboard.

"Any kind." Chuck added.

Vincent poured him a glass, "How are you feeling?"

Chuck smirked, "Nostalgic."

"Well, Mr. Bass, I'd say something better is ahead of you now." Vincent said.

Immediately he thought of Blair.

* * *

Blair wrapped the towel around her. She opened the door and stared at Fredrick who was dressed in a tuxedo, holding a dress in his arms.

"Ms. Waldorf?"

Blair smiled, but her gut was screaming at her to turn around and lock herself up in the bathroom forever. She loved Fredrick. She hated surprises.

"I have dinner re-"

"Let's have dinner here." She blurted, "I don't want to go out tonight…"

Fredrick frowned at her, "Blair, come on, I planned everything."

"Stop it." Blair snapped, "I don't want to go out, I'm not feeling well."

Fredrick put the dress on their bed, "What's wrong?"

Blair felt bad.

"We can stay in." He sat down the bed and loosened his bow tie.

Blair went to his side, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Blair kissed his neck and then his cheek, "You're very sweet."

He grabbed her and nibbled on her earlobe, pulling her down on the bed. Suddenly her mind filled with images of Chuck Bass climbing over her, ravishing her all over again.

"Are you sure?" Fredrick whispered.

"_Are you sure?" Chuck stared at her; the lights of the city bouncing off his face as the limo drove them through New York City. _

"What?" Blair gasped.

"You want to stay in?" Fredrick stared down at her, "Are you sure you want to stay in tonight?"

"Yes."

"_Yes…" Blair said to Chuck, nodding her head, before he kissed her again, before he made love to her for the first time.  
_

The words echoed in unison. Every gasp she made as Fredrick made love to her, instantly reminded her of all the times Chuck had made her scream his name. The limo, her bed, his bed…

It all combined into a circle of confusion she wasn't sure she could escape.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** This is just the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! More will be coming soon! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Fire

_But true love is a durable fire, in the mind ever burning, never sick, never old, never dead, from itself never turning…_

**Author: **Lyn Lloyd

**Summary:**_ Chuck, the orphaned heir to billionaire Bart Bass, leaves New York in pieces. Blair and the rest of the Upper East Siders are left to question his whereabouts until seven years later, he returns. Blair is set back once again, but once he returns, will the fire that once burned between them still remain? _

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything!

**Rating: **PG-15

**A/N:** My sister was being _lazy_, so I edited this myself lol. **Enjoy! **

* * *

"_On that day that day, the day I walked away in December. I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever."_

_**-"Circles" by The Hollywood Undead**_

Chuck saw the lights of New York and instantly knew something had changed. He stared out the window solemnly. He could not let himself go back seven years again; he wouldn't allow his mind to remember it or her.

Chuck leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes. Maybe if he took a short nap before they landed she'd leave his mind. He took a deep breath and thought he was relaxing until her face flashed across his mind. Inside his mind, he cursed himself and tried to relax again. He checked his watch and then fidgeted in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his glass of vodka and grabbed it.

"Sir, I think you should prepare yourself for the scene ahead of you."

Chuck raised his eyebrow, "What scene?"

Vincent sat down beside him; he looked odd sitting next to him, since he was usually bustling around getting Chuck whatever he wanted.

Vincent lowered his eyes, "Well people are going to be curious, sir."

"I know they are going to be curious, but who opened their fifthly mouths?" He asked.

Vincent, used to Chuck's temper, kept his calm, "Well I think someone saw you at the airport, boarding your plane."

"Who?"

Vincent stared at him, "We don't know."

"Fucking hell." Chuck breathed out, "Well, isn't there anyone willing to help me through the crowds of these desperate _street people_?"

"Reporters." Vincent corrected.

"_What_ever."

"Yes," Vincent smiled, "we've requested some security guards."

Chuck relaxed back into his seat and took a sip of his vodka, "Good."

* * *

Blair woke up from a dream involving the press asking her questions about what she had been doing these past seven years. She blinked a few times and listened for the sound of Fredrick working, but she only heard their flat screen blaring in the living room.

She got up, wrapped her robe around her and stepped out of their room.

"Fredrick?"

The screen was showing a crowd of reporters all shoving their microphones at a security guard obviously hiding the VIP. She studied the screen, not even noticing Fredrick staring up at her.

He already knew who it was. The name had popped up on the screen again - "Chuck Bass" in big, bold threatening letters.

Blair, her feet cold from their marble floor, tried to process the name the best she could.

Chuck Bass. C-H-U-C-K B-A-S-S. She immediately pictured his smirking face, even though she could not see him through the mob of people.

Blair tied her robe tightly and went up closer to the screen. She stood in the middle of their living room, her feet sinking into their plush rug, trying to get a glimpse. Suddenly the officer moved aside and there he was.

Her mind went numb with confusion and with hatred.

"That's him!" She cried out, covering her mouth, and quickly turned off the TV. She could not stand to see him…at least not right away, she needed time. Well, she did not know if she needed time or if she was too scared.

Fredrick went to her, "I was going to tell you in the morning."

Blair ignored him again, "I can't believe this," She put her hand up to her mouth, "He's been gone forever, I thought he left, I thought he was in Paris with hookers and with all of his money."

"Obviously not."

Blair, just noticing his presence, nodded her head.

"Well, I suppose you want to see him?" Fredrick asked, completely unaware to what this meant.

Blair didn't know anyone was going to ask her that question, she wasn't prepared, she was always prepared, but not for this.

Blair felt her old self returning when she saw a glimpse of his face. Those dark eyes and his dark hair, always reminded her of their games. Games she loved, but games she did not have to play with Fredrick, games she had forgotten to play, because he was always there for her.

She did not know what to feel now, with Fredrick standing beside her, and with Chuck only miles away from her. He was not only a memory anymore, he was a breathing, living, being that, without a doubt would try to find her. Blair did not know if he would do it because he cared for her or because he wanted to continue their game.

The feeling emerged in a rush of emotion, in waves, like something you'd feel during sex or on a rollercoaster. Fredrick was caressing her, but she only looked down at the floor, thinking of what move she would have to make next. It was as if he was playing cool for a bit, allowing her to feel safe so that she would move forward, but before she knew it…

* * *

"Checkmate!" Chuck smirked at Vincent.

"You know chess is a very old game."

"As you might recall, I did go to school."

"I know," His butler folded his hands, "It's said to be originated in Southern Europe in the 15th Century."

Chuck leaned back; amused by the lesson he was receiving.

"But it evolved from much older games played in India and Persia."

"Well to say the least, you sure know a lot, but you don't play very well."

Vincent laughed, "Well, it's all about strategy. I'm not very good with strategy, I can't plan ahead very well, or predict your moves, and I take things at face value."

"You shouldn't trust the face." Chuck added.

"But you have a very honest face, sir."

"It may look that way."

"Well, I suppose so, since I'm the loser."

Chucked laughed whole-heartedly, "You're an interesting loser."

"I know." Vincent set up his pieces again, "You know chess strategy is all about setting and achieving long-term goals during the game."

Chuck listened, still amused.

"Some people just want the game to be over, but other people want to savior the game, they want to bask in it."

"Well whatever devious things you have planned, Vincent, I'm way ahead of you."

Vincent laughed again, "I'm sure you are Mr. Bass."

* * *

"Forget about last night." Fredrick sat back down on the couch and stared ahead at the blank TV screen.

Blair turned around and stared at him, "I'm sorry about that, I'll make it up to you."

"I wanted to do something," He muttered and looked back at her, "For you…"

Blair checked the clock. It was two in the morning. All she needed, she thought whenever she felt this discombobulated, was a good night's sleep. Sleep on it, she thought to herself.

"I know, sweetie," Blair sat next to him and touched his face, "but we have all the time in world…"

Fredrick looked down and took her hand and kissed it, "No we don't."

Blair smiled, "Don't be so depressing."

He shrugged, "I guess we should go to bed."

That was the answer Blair was looking for. A rational suggestion, instead of thoughts of meeting up with Chuck Bass and "catching up", she almost laughed out loud at the thought of Chuck and her discussing these past seven years. That was certainly only something that happens on cheesy sitcoms.

Blair stood up and her legs felt weak. Fredrick was holding onto her hand and leading her to their bedroom. It was as if something else was controlling her, like a puppet master, or she had become someone else. He opened the door and pulled her close to him, his tired eyes and his messy hair made her smile.

Fredrick Duke, she thought, loving the familiar scent of him, and the way his lips felt on hers. Through her sleepiness, this felt absolutely wonderful, his hands on her back, and the words he was whispering,

"I love you Blair."

She said it back, over and over. For a moment she had forgotten his face, because, she reasoned, she didn't know him anymore, the old Chuck Bass was only a memory, this new one, she thought, was a completely different person.

The morning was hell. Blair woke up hysterical.

"Where is my dress?"

Fredrick opened his eyes, "What dress?"

Blair put her hands on her hips, "This is why I hate-"

"What?" He asked, sitting up a bit.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Blair felt the tears lift up and out of her eyes, "I can't see him." She admitted.

A sad smile formed on his lips, "Come here," He motioned her over. Blair walked over slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But, I haven't seen him in so long." Blair shook her head, "I've known him since, since…"

"Blair, maybe…" Fredrick gulped and grabbed her hand, "Maybe you could invite him-"

She turned and stared at him with her big, brown watery eyes, "Yes?"

"To our wedding," He breathed.

Blair breathed out, "What?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you last night," He sighed, "I know it's not perfect."

"Yes it is." Blair squealed, "It's better than perfect."

He smiled up at her.

"But, we don't _have_ to invite him." Blair laughed.

Fredrick laughed with her, "Good."

* * *

Chuck stared at the morning newspaper, "You ever wonder, Vincent, what would've happened if I had stayed here?"

"I think you shouldn't reflect so much."

Chuck nodded, "I suppose so,"

"What's on your mind?"

He leaned against his desk, "This." Chuck threw the newspaper at him.

Vincent stared at the front page, "Oh, I see."

"Blair Waldorf and Fredrick Du-"

"You don't have to read it aloud." Chuck snapped, "It's as if she's trying to one up me."

Vincent laughed, "I'm sure she doesn't even know you're here yet."

"Oh, she knows." Chuck smirked.

"What did you do?"

**[Yesterday]**

"I found this letter, it's addressed to you."

"You _found_ it?"

Her maid nodded politely, "By the door."

Blair stared at it in her hands. Blair Waldorf was in elegant calligraphy. Without realizing it, a natural smile appeared on her face.

"You may leave," Blair looked up at her maid. Dorota had left ages ago when her mother died from a heart attack three years ago. Blair knew Dorota couldn't cope with Eleanor's death, well in a way; she didn't have to, not like Blair.

The new maid she hired, Harriet, was petite and shy, and in some ways reminded her of Jenny Humphrey.

"Well, well, well…" She whispered to herself as she sat down in the parlor.

The envelope flap was folded in, and it looked like it was put together in a hurry. Sloppy wasn't Chuck's style and she knew it. Another smile appeared on her face when she opened it and unfolded the letter. The creases looked fresh and the paper smelled like cologne and cigar.

_Dear Blair,_

_It's your turn. _

_With all my love,_

_Chuck Bass_

Blair smirked. She wanted to scheme, yes; she had been waiting for years to scheme again. Back when she was seventeen, it was her favorite past-time. The newspaper lay sprawled on the coffee table and instantly she knew. _That was fast, for someone who hasn't done this in awhile_, she thought proudly to herself.

* * *

"She did this because of the note." Chuck licked his lips, "She's good."

Vincent laughed, "Yes, she reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"You, of course," Vincent pointed at him, "You're exactly alike."

"No we are not." He pouted, "She's not like me at all."

"Yes she is."

"I suppose a little, but that's beside the point," Chuck sat in the chair beside him and leaned in closely, "you need to help me."

"No." Vincent shook his head, "No, no, no."

Chuck put his hand over Vincent's mouth, "Yes," He nodded, "You will help me."

Vincent frowned, "I'm not getting involved in your personal affairs, sir."

"What?" Chuck scoffed, "You have before."

"Well_ those_ were different."

"How so?"

Vincent got up from his chair, "You must figure this out on your own sir, I'm positive you can, I'm not getting involved."

"Fine," Chuck pouted, "I'll do it myself, but I just thought you wanted to have some fun, that's all."

Vincent put his hand on his forehead, "Alright, alright, what is it?"

* * *

Blair put on her coat and gloves, "I'm leaving, make sure you tell Fredrick I'm going to find the perfect stationary for our invites."

Harriet nodded and followed Blair down the hall, "And make sure you check if you get another one of those _mysterious_ messages."

"Yes, ma'am."

Blair turned around when they reached the door, "Oh and if you see Fredrick, be sure to not mention them."

"Mention what?" She asked innocently.

Blair smirked, "Thank you, Harriet."

Harriet smiled and waved goodbye.

A taxi was waiting for her when she opened the gate. Before she got in middle aged man in a petty coat grabbed her elbow.

"Miss?"

Blair gasped, "Yes?" She said cautiously, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to, uh, I'm the florist you requested."

Blair's face softened, "_You're_ Mr. Carlyle?" She smirked, "you look, um, different than I had expected.

Vincent sighed, "Yes, yes I'm him."

"I thought you were coming by tomorrow."

"My schedule got rearranged, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind."

Blair touched his shoulder, "No, it's perfectly alright."

She leaned down and knocked on the window, the cab driver looked up and then rolled it down, "I'm sorry for your trouble, I've decided to stay in."

The cab driver glared at her.

"Here, for your trouble." She handed him a wad of bills.

"So, Miss Blair?"

"Yes."

"How about we start with your bouquet."

Blair clapped her hands, "Right through here." She led him up the stairs and back into the parlor.

"I was thinking of white roses,"

Vincent nodded, "Excellent choice." He felt his hands shaking, why did he agree to this?

"Although I'm not quite sure, that's why I asked you over."

He stared at her blankly for a minute, "Well, I would say maybe a mix of white roses and maybe bright pink um, other ones and then maybe some blue ones?"

Blair looked at him, astonished, "I'm sorry, I'm not questioning your skill, but I'd like to coordinate it a bit more…"

"Oh, of course, it's just the style these days." Vincent tried to save himself.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, all kinds of different colors and sizes and more of that, you are aware of this right?"

Blair hesitated, "Well, yes, of course, I've read about it in all the latest fashion magazines."

Vincent started to forget the point of coming here, but he decided to try his best to fulfill Chuck's request, "Have you prepared the invitations yet?"

Blair shook her head, "I was just about to before you came."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I have a free day tomorrow, it'll be alright."

"Good."

Blair looked at him, "And you are invited as well, since you are willing to help."

Vincent smiled at her, "Thank you, I'd be happy to attend." Mission accomplished.

"You can bring a date." Blair mentioned, "Whoever you like. I'll send it soon"

Perfect.

* * *

"She bought it!" Vincent came in, giddy, "She was a little hesitant at first, but then she was asking me about what flowers she wants and then, the best part-"

Chuck looked up at him from behind his desk chair, "We're going to the wedding."

"Vincent, may I just say you look ridiculous in that coat."

"Why, I thought it looked very professional."

Chuck shook his head, "You should've worn a pink shirt and a purple tie. You also should've had a clipboard or _something-_ you look like my accountant."

Vincent sat down, "You could've done it yourself."

"Yes, I could've pretended to be Mr. Carlyle."

"Right, well, she said she'd send it soon."

"Perfect."

Vincent stood up, "That's what I said."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Hello again!I'm sorry it took me a couple of days to update!This chapter is the filler to the next chapter and I had to post something because I've been so, so busy this week!! I do have an excuse though, I had finals: (…and since I graduated early from high school today I went out to dinner with the family : ) There will be another chapter tomorrow though!! Oh and I loved the reviews I got! They made me feel happy! Keep 'em comin! && as always thank you for reading!!


End file.
